The Painful Memories in the Past
by islandlover
Summary: Brennans foster dad shows up and brings painful memories of abuse to her. The team learns things about Temperance they never knew, and a young girl holds special meaning to everyone. Please review, tell me how I'm doing. I love constructive criticism. review! I own nothing, no copyright intended, blah,blah
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first fanfiction ever, not really sure how this whole thing works anyway. I might be doing this wrong...actually there is a good chance that I am. But i had this good idea for a story and i wanted to share.**_

It was around 2:00 pm, and they had just closed a particularly tricky case. There were no new incoming cases coming in so the group decided to pick up on a cold case that they had to postpone work on since early June.

"Dr. Hodgins would you mind handing me the logged particulates you found on the victim when we got the case?" Dr. Brennan asked politely.

"Yeah, of course" Hodgins replied as he picked up the sterile dish with insect evidence in it. She picked it up and examined it closely, her crystal blue eyes squinting slightly as she did so. "I haven't been able to find anything new on this case since this evidence was discovered, and without any new information I'm not sure how far we can get" Hodgins told her as he watched her focus return to the bones in front of her.

"Unfortunately, Dr. Hodgins i think you're right, but lets not jump to any conclusions until we get the information back from everyone else". Cam was currently talking with Booth about statements he'd taken on this case in her office, and Angela was going over her initial sketch of the victims face. From what they'd found, it was a 17 year old male who had visible signs of physical abuse. Temperance had always been more sympathetic towards victims like these, being an abuse survivor herself through foster care. She shuddered slightly at the memories that invaded her mind momentarily of the time she was locked in the trunk of a car, and the countless times her foster father acted inappropriately with her. "_No," _she thought _"don't start thinking about that now, its over". _No one knew about her disturbing past in full, not even Russ, and she planned to keep it that way. unfortunately for Temperance, that wouldn't be the case...

Brennan, Angela, Hodgins, and Cam were all standing just below the platform discussing the case when a faint pair of footsteps began walking towards the entrance of the lab. Temperance didn't give it a second thought and continued as she was texting a reminder to Booth to pick up more organic baby wipes at the store for Christine while he was on his was back from an interrogation. She slipped her phone back into her lab coat and returned to the femur bone in her hands when she heard a eerily familiar, raspy, cryptic voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Doctor Temperance Brennan?" he asked, looking up from a crumpled paper in his hand that had her name on it. "Can someone help me?" before anyone could respond there was a loud sharp _clank! _that came from the tweezers Brennan was holding falling onto the ground. All eyes turned to her, but her eyes landed on him, and suddenly she felt like a 13 year old girl again fearing that her foster-father would come into her room at night.

"Ahh, there she is." He stated simply, giving a malicious smile that made her bottom lip quiver slightly. She hated that smile, that face, that MAN! but her anger was transformed into childish fear as he began slowing taking a step towards her.

"Stop!" she blurted quickly. Her colleges were still standing around looking confused, and now concerned as they noticed the look of fear on Brennan's face. "D-Don't come any closer. I mean it." she stammered and she clumsily started taking steps back, bumping into a surgical tray as she did.

"Aw come on now Temperance, don't you want to say hi to me? It's been ages, and i missed you" He gave her a creepy wink and started walking towards her again, this time with a new confidence as he could see she was feeling vulnerable again, and he intended on taking advantage of that.

"Please, please go. I-I'm serious you n-need to leave. Leave me alone. G-Go away. Please!" her plea turned into a pathetic beg and she felt stupid for acting so childish at work, but this man was quite literally her worst fear. Her eyes began watering and her voice crack as she said again "G-get the hell away from me you creep." She intended on sounding tougher when she said that, trying to regain some dignity in front of her friends, but it came out as a desperate whisper.

"OK, I don't know who you are but you need to leave now, ok? Angela said, being the first one to intervene in this unhappy reunion. She turned to Brennan, who was silently crying now, trying to hide behind Cam who had stepped in front of Brennan, her back to her, holding one of her wrists as a sign of compassion. She could feel Brennan trembling slightly as she spoke "Sir, she is right you need to go now, and do not return."

"what did I do?" he replied "I just came to see someone, y'all have no right to make me leave, i just wanted to say hi to my foster daughter" realization struck everyone as Hodgins stepped forward and placed a hand on the mans chest. He wasn't as tall as him, but he was certainly not going to let this man, who was obviously terrifying his boss, to continue. "You need to leave now, or i will call the cops, don't think that's an empty threat dude, I'll do it" Angela smiled quickly. Her brave man.

He looked at all of them, realizing this wasn't getting him anywhere. Brennan had removed herself from behind Cam and was trying to quickly walk back to her office. "Fine, I'm going." He said, but just as they turned away, thinking he was leaving, he sprinted up to Temperance and grabbed her wrist just before she entered her office. she gasped and let out a quiet shaky sob. Her friends saw what happened and started walking over as quickly as they could without attracting attention from the whole Jeffersonian. He took his chance and pulled her hard towards him and he put his mouth right up to her ear.

"This isn't over" He whispered, His hot, rank breath spreading down her neck, she shut her eyes tightly and a tear ran down her cheek. She hadn't felt this scared in years. "I'll be seeing you around honey, I really did miss you, and i know you missed me. You're just as beautiful as you were then, even though you've grown so big." as he said this he looked down at her breasts, she noticed this and tried to pry her arm away with no avail.

"See you later baby doll" he said running a hand down her back and slapping her ass. As he did Temperance let out another sob, louder this time, and cringed. He then let go and ran out the door. She turned around and Cam and Angela had seen the whole thing, Hodgins went to go get security, even though it was unnecessary now. They looked at her with pity in their eyes and she couldn't take it. She just shook her head and locked herself in her office. She went to her couch and curled up in a ball, trying to muffle her sobs into her pillow but Cam and Ange stood outside listening

"what the hell-" Angela stared "I don't even want to think about it" Cam replied


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. really glad people liked this :)**

****Angela walked away from Brennan's office door, "where are you going?" Cam asked. "To call Booth" she replied flatly. Cam decided not to argue, Ange was right, Booth should know.

After a short phone call with Booth, briefly explaining what had happened, Angela walked back to her office, up to her desk and into the top drawer pulling out a spare key to her best friends office. She put the key in the hole, but before turning it she listened. She could hear that Brennan's crys had subsided to shaky hiccups and sniffles. Not giving herself time to back down, she turned the key and entered. Her best friend was just pulling on her extra set of clothes she kept for emergencies. Nothing special, just sweats. She looked up and saw Angela standing there as she pullet her hoodie down over her. She had visible chills and angela noticed something she had never seen before, a scar. It was right in the middle of Brennan's chest and it looked like a bite-mark.

"Ang-ela" She hiccuped. "How did you g-et in here?" She hadn't noticed that she had seen the scar, and Angela acted as though she didn't. holding up the key she replied "I had a spare, remember?" and gave her a small smile. "Oh yeah." was all she said.

"Bren-" Angela started, but was cut short. "No, i don't want to get into this. lets just forget about it ok?"

"sorry sweetie, I can't do that"

"why not? It's easy, I'll do it too"

"Not a good time to practice your sarcasm hun, we need to discuss this. I have my assumptions but I'm hoping you'll prove them wrong" Angela said honestly. Temperance gave a chuckle, "Well what exactly are you assuming?"

"Please don't make me say it Bren..." She just stared. Neither of them wanted to say it. Just before she opened her mouth to reply, Cam walked in and closed the door behind her. "Dr. Brennan are you alright? Whats going on?"

"I really don't want to get in to this now can we talk about it later please?" she replied looking at them both.

"No, we need to talk about this now so we can get a restraining order put on him, I don't want this happening again" Temperance was a bit shocked, and she was glad to see she had a friend in Cam as well as Angela. She let out a big sigh. "Fine, but I want to make this fast. I need to go home and take a shower and burn my clothes and hug my baby" Both angela and cam gave her a sweet, but sympathetic smile. "Alright sweetie, we can make this fast, but start from the beginning" With fresh tears in her eyes Brennan walked behind her desk and sat in the chair. She hated this topic and had only ever brought it up once, on accident with Booth. And he had the courtesy to act like he hadn't heard.

"When I was 12 I was transferred to my second foster home, I told my social worker about an incident with my first ones and thankfully they moved me almost immediately. Unfortunately i didn't know that i would've been better off staying there. That man, who was just here, his name is.." She had to swallow back bile that had risen in her throat. "His name is David Marks. My foster mom, his wife, was a drunk. Never got out of bed. I have no idea how they were ever allowed to be foster parents. Anyway, one day...David got a little handsy with me when he was intoxicated, I thought it was nothing, but it escalated " There were hot tears running down her cheeks now, Angela was also crying silently and Cam just shook her head, her chin quivered slightly. "He was..a very aggressive man. And an abuser. And a bad person. And I don't want to talk about this anymore" Her voice broke on the last work and she picked up her purse and walked towards the door "lock up when you leave please" she asked without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. sorry the last one was pretty short. I'll try to make this one longer :) this one is pretty fluffy. as always I own nothing but the story. reviews are loved :)**

****She drove home in silence. She couldn't believe she just told her biggest secret. Its not that she didn't trust them, of course she did, but this was something she thought she never would have to re-live. A slight drizzle began on the highway as she sped home, and the thought of today's events kept tears fresh in her eyes, blurring her vision. She looked down from the road for just a second to grab a tissue from her purse when she heard a _hoooonk!_ coming from an oncoming semi whose lane she was swerving into. At the last minute she pulled the wheel back into her lane and just missed a collision. Heart racing she pulled to the side of the road and turned off the engine. For a moment she just stared out the window, then the flood gates opened. She cried. She cried thinking about David, and how ashamed she was that he actually touched her today. She cried because she was almost in an accident. She cried because she knew someone had told Booth, and she would have to go home and face this all over again. She just cried. She figured eventually she would need to release her build up of emotion and she wasn't going to do it in front of her daughter, so she might as well do it now.

For 20 minutes she sat and sobbed with her arms wrapped around herself, her damp brown hair falling into her face, not caring enough to put it up. Eventually she collected herself and turned the car back on. She hadn't realized how cold she was, but it was winter and it was raining and the car felt like an ice box. She turned on the heat and slowly drove home.

When she pulled into the driveway she could see Booth through the window with Christine. He was holding her, and it looked like he was slow dancing with her. Holding her tight to his chest, her head resting on his collar bone and her tiny balled up fist in his strong muscular hand.

Temperance smiled. She loved this man so much. And Christine was more like him than he could see, they had the exact same facial expression as he swayed side to side and she snuggled closer into him. Suddenly Temperance felt like she was missing out, and with the day she had, all she wanted to do was be with these two people.

When she walked through the door, she found her assumptions were correct, soft music was playing and Booth was humming along with it. They had in fact been dancing. Not bothering where they landed she dropped her keys and purse and walked straight into the living room where her family was. Booth flashed her a smile and Christine lifted her head off his chest and mimicked his smile.

"Hiya Bones" he said sweetly, "we missed you" She smiled at them, walked over, placed a light kiss on his lips and lifted her daughter out of his arms. He relinquished her willingly and watched as the baby wrapped her tiny hands around her mothers neck and placed her head on her shoulder. She placed a kiss on her head and leaned her cheek against it, swaying slightly to the music.

She looked up at Booth, she saw understanding in his eyes. "Angela called you" she said quietly, not as a question. "yea" he replied "but lets not talk about it tonight, you've had a rough enough day as it is." She smiled at him "I love you" she said, she never meant it so much in her life. "I love you too Bones" he answered. "She stared into his eyes for a moment, she was so thankful she had him. Then she handed Christine back to him "I'm gonna go shower really quick"

"alright" he said accepting his daughter happily. Temperance walked upstairs, shed her clothes, and turned on a scorching hot shower. After half an hour of scrubbing the coat of slime she felt over her skin ever since she laid eyes on David, she put on her pajamas and walked into her and Booths bedroom. Christine was laying on the bed on her back playing with a stuffed bunny Angela had gotten for her, and Booth was standing in front of his dresser in his boxers taking off is watch. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades. He and was about to reciprocate but before he could she walked up to her baby, laid down on her bed, and got under the covers with Christine laying on her chest. Booth got in next to her, turned of the light and turned to face her.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. She didn't understand at first, but then realized what he meant. "Don't touch me, but can you just lay really close to me? and hold my hand?"

"Absolutely" he replied. He moved right next to her facing her and his daughter who was now sleeping contently listening to her mothers heartbeat. He got close enough so that his nosed touched her shoulder, he placed a kiss there and held her hand. She was staring at the ceiling and just as she closed her eyes he staring humming the tune to "Hot Blooded".

She started giggling so hard that Christine began to stir, but before she woke up Brennan put her hand over her mouth to subside the laughter and looked at Booth. He was smiling like a school boy who had just pulled a prank on his teacher. She leaned over and placed a tender kiss on his lips, and they fell asleep with their foreheads touching and Christine in between them

**So i stole the "lay really close but dont touch me" thing form private practice. just sayin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'm really surprised with my responses! keep reviewing please! i love it:) I'll try to keep on top of this story as much as possible. I know how frustrating it is when people take forever to update :p you know how it goes, I own nothing. enjoy :) oh and if you guys ever have ideas about how the story should go, please let me know.**

She woke up the next morning to find Booth gone, Christine lying under her outstretched arm, and the smell of blueberry pancakes in the air. She smiled to herself, but soon remembered the events of the previous day _"that's probably why he's making pancakes" _she thought to herself Booth had his own ways of making her feel better, cooking was one of them. She gently lifted Christine's head enough to slip her arm out and placed pillows all around her as a precaution.

Standing up she realized how exhausted she was. She had only slept for about two hours last night, she couldn't get that _man's _malicious face out of her hand. She could still feel his eyes on her chest, his hands on her back. Suddenly she felt sick, she bolted to the bathroom only to dry-heave into the toilet a few times. God he made her sick_._

She spent all night trying to figure out what to do. She wanted a restraining order, but then she would have to see him again. How did he even find her? She made a point to move as far away as she could from him that her job would allow. Which was unfortunately only a few states over. But she never gave him her information.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw Booth try to flip a pancake in the air, only to have it hit the ground with a dull _smack!_

When he turned around to see where it landed he saw her. he turned off the stove and offered her a plate.

"thanks" she said flatly

"anytime bones" he answered "How'd you sleep?"

she was about to say 'good' but then remembered she didn't. So instead she said "I've slept better"

"I bet" he replied. After a moment he added "So I did some homework this morning"

"What do you mean Booth? You aren't in school are you?"

"No, Bones. I mean I did some research. On...this guy" for some reason he felt uncomfortable saying his name.

"oh" was all she said. She was secretly glad that booth had looked him up, it saved her from having to repeat the story again.

"And I've been thinking..." he continued, "I want to talk to him, I want to interrogate him and find out what he's all about."

"You want to talk to him?" Bones replied immediately. "I-I don't think that is such a good idea Booth"

"I know you don't want to bring all this up again, I understand that but-"

"NO!" she blurted out quickly before he could finish, "Booth, I love you, but just know that there is very little that you understand about this. If I can help it I don't ever want to even _think _about him again. Let alone talk to him."

"I know that Bones" he answered quietly "which i s why I'm gonna do it. I don't want you to be near this guy ever again either. But you and I both know that if this is going to get resolved, someone has to face him." Brennan stood there for a moment just looking at him. He was right. As terrible as this situation was, it need to be faced. She opened her mouth to tell him that she understood when they heard a muffled cry coming from the baby monitor on the counter. Temperance took a step towards Booth, kissed him on the corner of his mouth and whispered "_thank you" _in his ear quietly. Then went to go retrieve her daughter.

* * *

That day she went into the Lab a little late. Christine had a fussy morning and it took them both a while to realize why; she had lost her favorite toy bunny. After a scavenger hunt and an "_ah ha!" _from Seeley as he pulled the toy from under the bed, they were on there way. Booth went straight to the Hoover building and Brennan took Christine to day care, before he left he told her,

"I'm going to get to work on this Bones, don't worry, I'll fix this" he flash a stunning smile at her as he made this promise. She reciprocated with a faint one and pecked his lips "I trust you Booth" was all she replied with. And that was all he needed to hear.

"She walked into the day care and handed her daughter over to the supervisor with another weak smile. Just as she turned to go, she realized something, "Excuse me, Denise?" she asked as the the day care provider turned around, still holding the baby, "Yes Dr. Brennan?"

"I'm sorry to sound overbearing, but do you think you could keep an extra close watch on Christine today? I had an unwelcome visit from someone I _DON'T _want Christine around, and I just want to make sure she is in constant supervision today"

The woman had heard about a commotion with a stranger on the forensic floor yesterday, but assumed it was just a crazy homeless guy lost or something.

"Sure thing doctor, she'll be in good hands" she said kindly

"Thank you so much" Brennan replied, giving Christine one last kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. She didn't think David would ever come back to the Jeffersonian, she was confident that they had scared him away from here for good. At least she hoped they had.

She went to the elevators and hit the up button. As she arrived on the forensic floor she noticed peoples heads turning in her direction.

"_Great, now everyone knows"_ she thought as she reached her office and went to unlock it, but she found it already unlocked.

Opening it slowly she found Angela inside, "Hey sweetie," she said from the couch where she was sketching a face of what Temperance assumed was a victim, "how are you today?"

"Uh, I'm OK" she answered, a bit confused, "why are you in my office Ange? Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything"

Angela gave her a small chuckle, "I just wanted to see how you were after, after yesterday." she said, cautiously "I know you know I called Booth, and I hope your aren't mad at me"

"I'm not mad Angela" Brennan told her as she walked up to her desk a put down her purse "I'm actually thankful. Thank you for helping me with that whole situation yesterday, I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem sweetie, I know you'd do the same for me" and that was true, she would.

"I should probably go thank Cam as well-" Brennan started

"Oh, she's not here right now actually" Angela said as she rose off the couch. "She went to go talk to Booth"

"what? why? he already knows everything?" Temperance responded, now confused.

"I know hun, but she want to talk about getting a restraining order on that guy, and making sure he never comes back" she paused, not knowing how to say the next thing "...No one...wants to see you the way you were yesterday Bren" she said quietly

"what?" Brennan said "scared? everyone gets scared Angela, it's anthropologically-"

"No sweetie, you weren't just scared" the artists interrupted "you were terrified, and vulnerable and..and-"

"weak" the anthropologist finished. Angela didn't say anything

"You guys don't want to see me weak again, that's understandable I suppose. I am generally a very put together person."

"and so humble" Angela laughed

"Anyway" Brennan continued, "Thank you for your concern but i should really get back to work on that cold case"

"okay hun, let me know if you need anything" Angela said as she left

Back at the FBI building, Booth and Cam were waiting for David Marks' record to be delivered.

"Was she okay when she came home last night?" Cam asked, concerned

"As good as can be expected I guess" was all he replied with. At that moment and agent walked in and handed over the files they had been waiting for.

"Thanks Dean" Booth replied without looking at him. Cam moved forward to look at the file with him, but before he even turned the page he said quietly...

"oh no, that's not good"

"what is it Seely?" Cam asked. He looked at her.

"Camille, he is _still _a foster parent. It says here that he is currently fostering a 14 year old girl"

"oh my god" was all Cam said.

"We need to get that girl outta there" Booth said, picking up his phone. He could feel anger bubbling up inside him. This _man, _this vile, disgusting excuse for a human being, who hurt the love of his life in the worst possible way, was probably doing the same thing to some other poor girl. He was going to stop this if it was the last thing he ever did.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys...so here we go**

****Brennan was sitting in front of a skeleton in bone storage when Cam walked in. "Dr. Brennan, glad to see you here today."

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Temperance asked, confused.

"Well, because- you know-, never mind" Dr. Saroyan was struggling "anyway, I uh.. have something I think you should know" Cam had debated telling her about this, but in the end decided that throughout this process she needed to be completely involved. It would provide better closure.

"While Seeley and I were discussing Mr. Marks-" Temperance closed her eyes momentarily, hating this topic of conversation but knowing she needed to finish this. "Temperance are you alright?" Dr. Saroyan rarely used her first name, but this was a personal matter and she thought it was appropriate

"Yes, I'm fine, you were saying?" Brennan recovered.

"well, we discovered something I think you should be aware of"

_"oh god" _Brennan thought _"did he keep accounts of what he did to me?"_ She'd never be able to look her colleague in the eye again if she knew exactly what he'd done to her.

Cam continued, "we found out that Mr. Marks is still a foster parent" Brennan's head snapped up, not believing what she was hearing "he is currently, uh-" Cam found it hard to finish as she saw the worry and guilt in her friends eyes.

"he is currently fostering a 14 year old girl. Her name is Julie Terrozi." Cam was looking at the file in her hands now. "She was transferred to his home two months ago after leaving a family with 7 kids already"

Brennan wasn't listening anymore. All she could think of was that girl. That poor girl. If only she'd done something when she had the chance. How many other children had he fostered after her? How many young girls?

"Get her out" Temperance whispered more to herself than Cam.

"What was that?" Dr. Saroyan said, unsure of what she said.

Brennan said louder this time, looking her straight in the eye, on the verge of tears, "Get. Her. Out"

"Seeley's already on it, but he wanted to see you first-" she was already walking out of the room, snapping off her latex gloves as she did.

She saw Booth waiting outside her office, "Hey Bones-" he started

"Let's go" she interrupted.

"Alright, are you sure-"

"Yes Booth I'm sure. I have to get her out of there. Its my fault shes there now" she whispered that last part to herself.

"Woah hold on now" Booth said taking her by the arms so she faced him. "This is in NO way your fault, you hear me? you did nothing wrong"

She was looking at the floor shaking her head, squeezing her eyes shut tight in an attempt to stop the tears. "I never reported him Booth, I never said anything, I stopped fighting back after the first time" she pointed to her chest where the scar was but was covered by her shirt.

"Bones you did the best you could given the circumstances okay?"

She didn't answer, so he continued "Now are you sure you'll be able to face him again today?"

She looked at him "I won't have to Booth, it's Thursday and its 3:00 he's out drinking. From what this says," she opened the file she took from Camille, "he still lives in the same house, his stupid wife died two years ago" she had disdain in her voice as she said it "and from what I remember, if he still follows his old routine the girl is probably home alone right now. This is the perfect time to go, and I owe it too her to get her out of there.

Seeley nodded and took her hand, "lets go then" and they walked towards the car.


	6. Chapter 6

As they drove to the house, Brennan looked more thoroughly into Julie's file. She was a pretty girl, brunette, chocolate brown eyes, pale complexion and eyelashes so long they left shadows over her eyes. Italian decent (although Brennan knew that immediately) her parents and big brother died in a car accident when she was 7, she was the only survivor. Her previous foster home had 7 other young children and she was being neglected because of it. Of course, it took the crappy social services system for years to realize this, and she was sent to an orphanage until two months ago when she was sent to David Marks.

The car ride was an hour long, and completely silent. when they arrived at the house, the dirt driveway was littered with discarded beer cans and cigarette butts.

"Nothings changed" Temperance said as she exited the vehicle. Booth pretended not to hear, not knowing how to respond. Instead saying, "Lets try the door"

"There's no point, she won't open it Booth, she's not allowed" Booths face dropped. He was starting to realize that Brennan knew exactly what was going to go down here, so he felt like he should let her tell him how it was gonna go. Brennan saw him realize this too.

"You sure he isn't home?" He asked.

"No, his car would be over there if he was" she pointed to an easy-up used as a make shift garage.

"Alright Bones, we're gonna need a warrant to get in then."

"Not quite Booth, wait one moment" She walked over to the side of the house and he followed, there was no way in hell he was letting her enter this hell hole without his protection. She walked up to a ground-level window and peered inside.

The room was painted a dull lavender and had a single bed in the corner of it with a desk at the far end. She could see a blue backpack laying on the ground and papers strewn all around it, and a pair of feet crossed and laying on the end of the bed.

"She's in there Booth." she said without turning around "I don't want to scare her but we need to get her attention" She told Booth to stand back a bit so she wouldn't see him at first, knowing how wary of men she most likely was.

Tapping lightly on the window twice she saw the feet jump. "Excuse me? Julie? Can I speak with you momentarily? My name is Temperance-"

"W-what do you want with me?" the girl interrupted, clearly terrified.

"Just to talk honey, I promise I won't hurt you"

"My dad isn't home and he'll be mad if I l-let you in" she tried to be brave.

"Julie I am with the FBI, my partner is here and he is an agent, we're here to help you. I know what David has been doing and we want to stop it."

Julie froze. _"they know? know what? not what shes thinking, they must be thinking of something else. no one knows, no one ever would" _

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked suspiciously.

Brennan smiled, "You're a smart girl Julie, come to the window I'll show you my badge" Julie walked over to the window and saw a woman in her thirties leaning down with a doctor badge and a man in the backround holding a cop badge

"You aren't a cop, you're a doctor" Julie stated

"You're right, I'm an anthropologist but I work with the FBI. Julie...I've been where you are and I want to help you, please let us in.

Finally convinced Julie said, "A-alright, go to the front door."

They did, and when she opened it Booth and Brennan were standing there, Booth had taken her hand.

"Are you guys married or something?" Julie asked. They laughed lightly

"No, but we have been together a long time, and we have a child together."

"Bones you didn't have to tell her our life story" Booth said, a little embarrassed.

"Why not Booth? She asked" Brennan replied, and without waiting for a response turned back to Julie

"May we come in?"

"That's not a good idea, he'll know. Lets just sit outside"

"He wont know Julie he is lying, he used to say the same thing to me"

"what? what are you talking about?" Julie was completely confused now.

"Lets sit down" Booth replied and they walked to the front steps and sat on the porch. Brennan turned to her partner, "booth maybe you should wait over there for a while, this conversation is going to be uncomfortable for both me and her"

Booth was about to say he refused to leave her side, but the look she gave him made his heart ache. She didn't want to be here any more than he did, but she was here for Julie. She was re-living her worst memories so that she could help this girl, and for that he respected her.

"Ok" he replied "I'll be right over there if you need me" he leaned closer so that only she could hear, "I love you Bones, and what you are doing for her is incredible, I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend, or partner, of mother for my child."

She gave him a small smile, touched, and answered "I love you too Booth."

He winked at her and walked towards the car, Brennan turned back to Julie and noticed something she hadn't seen before. Julie's Jacket was slipping off her shoulder and she saw a scar identical to the one she had on her chest.

"So what the heck is going on?" the young girl asked re-adjusting her sweater.

Brennan sat on the stoop next to her and began.

"When I was 13, I was in foster care as well, and David was one of my foster parents. So when I say I know what he has been doing, trust me, I do. He did the same things to me.

"I-I don't know what you're talking a-about" Julie answered, her big brown eyes getting bigger

"I know it's difficult to talk about, but coming from someone who has been in your shoes, I can see the signs" A single tear ran down the girls cheek and Brennan went to wipe it away, as she did the girl flinched so hard Temperance thought she was going to fall over.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that"

"No, it's fine, I'm just jumpy. I have this thing about people touching my face" she gave a sad smile

"I used to be like that too" she took a deep breath, "only because when David used to come into my room at night, I'd know he was there because he'd put a hand on my cheek-" She didn't need to continue. The girl looked up at her and at that moment realized she was telling the truth.

"H-he did it to you too?" she whispered

"Yes, until I was 17 and I ran away" The girls faced changed

"Where would I run to? I have no where to go and-" before she could finish Temperance was shaking her head.

"No, I'm not saying you should run, I'm saying you don't have to. That's why I'm here" She chanced a look at Booth and saw he was on the phone, ignoring him again she turned back to Julie

"We are going to get you out of here, and we're going to have David arrested, and I promise Julie," she took the girls hands in hers.

"He is never going to touch you again"

at this Julie started crying "T-that's an a-awfully big p-promise to make" she stammered.

"And I intend on keeping it" Temperance replied softly. The girl smiled and hugged her. Wrapping her skinny arms around the older womans neck, she felt safe for the first time in a long time. Brennan reciprocated and wrapped her arms around the girls waist, holding her protectively.

"You are safe now Julie, I'ts over" They were both crying now.

They heard a car approach and Julie went from relieved to petrified in seconds, but when she looked up she didn't see her abusers car. Instead it was a black unmarked cop car.

"Booth!" Temperance called over "who is that?"

"This is Agent Donovan, he is going to stay here with me while we wait for Mr. Marks to come home so we can arrest him. And you two," he tossed Brennan the keys which she caught with one hand, the other still wrapped around the girl, "are going to leave now" He gave her a smile

"I asked him to come so you guys could go talk with Julie's case worker" turning his smile towards Julie, she asked him, "well where am I gonna go now? It took them forever to find me this place, I don't want to go back to another group home"

"we'll think of something" Brennan told her "but right now lets get you outta here" without a second word Julie stood up and walked towards the car. "Oh wait! my stuff, I have to get it-"

"I'll get it Julie, wait in the car" Brennan told her. The girl agreed and Brennan walked towards the house. Just before entering she took a deep breath, she realized she just volunteered to enter her own personal hell. _"I need to get past this, come on Temperance"_ she told herself and walked inside.

* * *

it was like going back in time, nothing had changed. The walls were painted a matte grey, and the living room smelled of sweat and cigarette smoke. Curiosity took over and she wandered into the first bedroom on the right. She was wrong, some things had changed. This room used to be a storage room, but now it was a bedroom that clearly belonged to David Marks. _"His bedroom used to be upstairs? I wonder why he moved down here?" _she thought to herself, but quickly realized the answer; _"to be closer to Julie's room." _She was about to walk out when she noticed something on the nightstand, she walked over and picked up a copy of her latest novel. He had highlighted the authors note on the back that explained how she worked as a forensic anthropologist for the FBI.

He had become fixated on her, as she glanced around the room again, she saw pictures of her and Booth strewn all over the place, many with Booths face crossed out. Being already thoroughly creep-ed out, and not wanting to spend more time inside than she already had, she walked into the basement bedroom, grabbed Julie's things and walked back out.

"Bones? you alright? what happened?" Booth asked her when she was in view of him and the car again.

She didnt know what he was talking about, then noticed her face was wet, she was crying.

"oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice-"

"Nothing to be sorry for Bones" he said, understanding "why don't you guys get out of here huh?"

This was why she loved Seeley Booth, when she couldn't explain her emotions he could. She never had to explain what she was feeling to him, he just knew. She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the forehead.

"That is a very good idea" she whispered. and with that, she walked back to the car and drove off with Julie, safe beside her.

**What do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

****When Brennan got back to the Hoover building, she and Julie walked into Booths office. "You can sit down for a while Julie, I have to call your social worker"

"Okay" she replied solemnly, she liked Kelly, but she always put her in the worst homes.

Brennan sat down at Booths desk and started making phone calls. Julie sat down on the chair opposite her and pulled out her homework. They sat in his office for over an hour until Temperance finally hung up the phone. "Okay Julie, Kelly is on her way over here, she should arrive in about 20 minutes or so"

"alright" she replied not looking up form her paper.

"What are you working on?" Temperance asked, trying to make conversation

"Science homework, I'm almost done though"

"Do you like science?"

"It's okay, I'm not bad at it but I much prefer English."

Brennan smiled at her, she really was exceptionally smart, when she was on the phone with the social worker she was surprised to hear that Julie had kept straight A's despite her problems at home.

"So, after we figure out what is going to happen with you, we are going to need a statement" she told the girl, finally looking up from her homework.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are going to have to answer some question, talk about whats been happening"

She was quiet. That was the last thing she wanted to do. "Do I have to?" she asked quietly

"I'm afraid so" Brennan told her, trying to keep a smile on her face. "It's the only way we'll be able to lock him up for good"

That was all Julie needed to hear. "Okay, I'll do it"

Brennan smiled at her and thanked her for cooperating.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Kelly the social worker walked in

"Wow, that was fast." Brennan said looking at her watch. It had only been 10 minutes.

"I cleared up my schedule" was the only response she gave. "Hi Julie" she said looking at the girl.

"Hi Kelly"

Kelly looked towards Dr. Brennan. "Do you mind giving us some time alone? I feel awful for what happened and I want to work on getting her a good home"

"Sure, not a problem" Brennan answered "I'm going to let you and Ms. Kelly talk for a bit alright?" she asked the girl

"okay"

Brennan walked outside and Kelly took a seat next to Julie.

As she left the office her phone started to ring

"Hello?" she said, the call was blocked,

"Hey baby doll"

Brennan's eyes went wide. It was him. _"Be strong, he can't hurt you, and Julie is safe now. He isn't in control anymore" _She took a shaky breath.

"How did you get this number?" she asked coldly

"I got my ways, don't you worry about it honey. I just wanted to say how much I missed you, and how hurt I was when you didn't seem happy to see me the other day.

She realized he must not be home yet, or Booth would have arrested him. He didn't even know that they had taken Julie.

"why should I be happy to see you?" she then realized she was on the phone with a man who had an arrest warrant out on him, and she was in a building full of cops.

She quickly turned to the nearest agents desk, grabbed a pen and paper and wrote "track this number" down on it and showed it to the man whose desk it was. The look of urgency on her face told him this was important and he recognized her as his superiors girlfriend. so he got to work on tracking the number

"keep him talking" he mouthed to her. She nodded once.

"I told you yesterday baby doll, I missed you. Jus' wanted to come say hi, maybe have a little fun" he snickered

"You are a sick, sick, man and you deserve to rot in a hole."

"Now that's not very nice" he responded calmly.

"I didn't say it was, but it is true"

"you otta be nicer to me honey"

"whys that?" she asked. The agent (whose name she remembered to be Johnson) whispered "almost got it"

"Cause baby doll," he paused and she thought she heard a whimper in the background "You're daughter is just as pretty as you."

Then the line went dead.

**Sorry! I know, I know cliffhangers are the worst. I hate them too. But you know me, I update fast. Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm baaaack... :)**

****Brennan felt her knees give out underneath her and she had to grab onto the desk to remain standing.

Agent Johnson hadn't noticed and was focusing on the computer that was now showing David Marks' location. "Dr. Brennan, it says he's at the Jeffersonian" he told her gravely.

Without a second thought she bolted for the door, sprinted down the steps and raced to the car. Adrenaline pulsated through her and she was sobbing loudly as she aggressively started the engine.

"No, no, no this isn't happening!" she yelled to herself. She turned the sirens on and screeched out of the parking lot, calling Booth as she did.

"come on, COME ON!" she yelled at the ringing phone. after what seemed like years he finally answered

"hey Bones he hasn-"

"He's at the lab!" she screamed not letting him finish, "He's got Christine!" her voice broke

"Oh my god. I'm coming bones meet me there!" and he hung up

Her whole body was shaking. She shouldn't have let her daughter out of her sight today. If he touched her. Oh god, if he _touched _her. It would be the last thing he ever did, Brennan would kill him herself, prison be damned. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Christine.

Thinking again, she picked up her phone and dialed Angela, knowing it would be another 5 minutes before she reached the lab, even with sirens and breaking the speed limit, and she couldn't wait that long

"Hey sweetie you're on speaker" Angela said immediately "we were just discussing the case with-"

"Angela! go to the day care downstairs! David just called me and I could hear Christine! He's got her Ange!"

"Oh, oh no." Angela said, her voice shaking. Cam and Hodgins were listening through the speaker too.

"Go!" Cam yelled, and all three of them booked it for the second floor.

Temperance finally arrived at the Jeffersonian and threw the car in park outside of the entrance not even bothering to park or even turn off the engine. She hauled ass all the way to the day care center and ran in yelling

"Christine!? Where's my daughter?! Denise!" she was completely frantic. Cam, Angela, Hodgins, and Booth were already there and were doing the same thing.

Denise came over quickly, "What is going on? whats the matter?"

"Do you know where Christine is?! When did you see her last? who has her?" Brennan bombarded her with questions

"I-I think she's taking a nap, someone put her down for one about twenty minutes ago" she replied

"you think?" Booth said "you need to KNOW" he rushed over to the back room where the cribs were and started opening doors, the rest of the team followed suit.

"Hey! get the hell away from her!" they heard Dr. Hodgins yell, and everyone rushed over.

Christine was fast asleep in a crib and David Marks was standing over her, one hand resting on her stomach as she slept

Booth wasted no time, she barged in, grabbed Marks by the collar and threw him against the wall. Jack walked up to the crib, seeing that the baby was unharmed, picked her up just in time for Temperance to come running in

"Christine!" she cried, relieved.

"He was in here with her when I came in" Hodgins explained, handing over the infant. Brennan held tightly to her now crying daughter and cried with her.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry" she whispered repeatedly over and over again in the baby's ear, rocking her back and forth.

"What did you do to her huh?! Tell me! Now!" Booth roared, hands still pinning Marks to the wall. He could smell the whiskey on his breath. He wanted nothing more than to run his fist through his teeth.

"nuthin man" David slurred, he was so drunk he couldn't even see straight. "I was just lookin shes so cute yunno? just lookin at how cute-" He didn't get to finish when Booth put his hand over his throat cutting off his airway

"If you so much as even look at, or THINK about anyone in my family ever again, I swear to god I will kill you slowly, and painfully, understand dirtbag? Booth seethed through gritted teeth. Marks' gave a wobbely nod and Booth dragged him out the door.

"Come on sweetie lets go" Angle said. She and Cam were on either side of Brennan trying to comfort her. They walked out, Christine had stopped crying but Brennan hadn't. She was still murmuring apologies to her daughter softly

"I'm so sorry Christine, I never should have let him near you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." they walked back to Temperance's office while Hodgins and Booth went to take in Marks. since Hodgins was the one who found them, he had to give a statement.

Brennan lay her daughter down on her couch, she seemed ok. She was even smiling up at her mother, who couldn't help but smile back

"C-cam can you do me a f-favor?" Brennan was a wreck

"Sure Temperance anything"

"Can you take a look at Christine, make sure she's OK. that he didn't do.." she couldn't finish. she could not even bare to think it.

"Absolutely" Camille understood and walked over to Christine, "let me just go get some stuff and I'll be right back"

"Sweetie are you alright?" Angela asked as cam walked out

"No, I'm not. I am the worst mother in the whole world. I let my daughter be exposed to a monster!" her voice trembled

"Oh, honey no one knew what he was going to do. You can't blame yourself for this, you are a great mom" Temperance just looked and the ground and continued to cry.

* * *

After Dr. Saroyan gave Christine a routine check-up and determined that the baby was perfectly fine, Brennan drove back to the Hoover building, remembering she had ran out on Julie.

When she arrived with Christine on her hip, refusing to let go of her now, she immediately saw Booth talking with Agent Johnson about what happened

When Booth saw her he wrapped up his conversation and walked over

"Hi Bones, how's she doing?" He looked at his daughter

"She's fine, I had Cam do a check-up"

"that was smart, good thinking bones" he leaned forward and gave her a slow loving kiss that she so desperately needed. When he came up for air he put his hand on his daughters back and kissed her peach-fuzz filled head, smiling as it tickled his nose.

"So Bones, I was thinking about something and I wanted to talk it over with you"

"Okay, what is it?" she asked. He guided her to a near by vacant office and they sat down. Christine was beginning to doze off on her mothers shoulder.

"So, Julie needs a home. And I remembered that you were still filed as a foster parent for Russ's girls, and I was wondering if you would be okay with-"

"Us taking in Julie as a foster child?" Temperance finished his sentence.

"Yea" was all he said.

She looked over his shoulder, she could see Julie sitting in his office still, talking animatedly with Kelly about something. Booth looked at her too

"It's just, she needs a home Bones. And I figured since you two have similar pasts maybe you could help her out. You are great with her" he said sweetly "but, if you feel that we can't handle that right now, what with the baby and everything, I totally understand.

Brennan just sat there...thinking.

**Soooo a little bit of a cliffhanger again! not as bad as the last one thought. Will Brennan agree to take in Julie? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys:)**

Brennan sat for a long time thinking. The sound of her daughters steady breathing against her neck was oddly calming. The baby slept peacefully with her arms wrapped around Temperance's neck, fingers entwined in her hair.

"Yes." she finally said, after pondering for almost 15 minutes. Booth had almost thought she had forgotten the question.

"What? Yes?" he said, stumbling over his words.

"You're right Booth, she deserves a good home, and someone she can talk to who understands what she went through. Also I feel that I owe it to her to provide her with a stable living situation, especially since..." she didn't finish.

"Bones, I told you. None of this is you're fault. The only person whose fault it is is David Marks" the name left a bitter taste in his mouth. "So you really want to take Julie in as a foster child?" he asked again.

"Yes" she repeated, a smile slowly growing. The look in Booths eyes was worth everything she was about to do. He was so happy, he loved children and loved seeing Bones in a maternal state. She stood up, walked over to him with Christine still sleeping soundly on her shoulder. Sat on his lap and pulled him into a long searing kiss that left both of them breathless.

When they finally pulled apart, there eyes were still closed.

"Come on," he started as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Lets go tell Julie the good news."

They got up and walked into his office where Julie was now dozing off on the couch and Kelly was still making phone calls trying to place her in a home.

"Kelly, can we speak to you momentarily?" Brennan whispered, not wanting to wake up Julie.

"Yea sure" she ended her conversation and stepped outside of the office with them

Booth took a deep breath before beginning, taking a quick glance at his girlfriend as he did.

He caught her smiling to herself, rubbing soothing circles on their baby's back as she slept. If he wasn't 100% about his decision already, he was now.

Turning back to Kelly, he explained how Temperance was a registered foster parent and how they would like to take in Julie.

Kelly was touched that they were willing to do this for her, and Booth went with her back into him office to sign all the right papers while Brennan went home to set up Julie's room.

As she drove, Christine started to wake up and began getting fussy

"Oh, come on baby, you're OK" she said, reaching one arm behind her and rubbing her daughters knee, trying to keep an eye on the road.

Christine began to relax right away, and Temperance continued, "You are getting a big sister for a while. Won't that be fun?"

She realized she was talking to an infant who could not yet formulate or understand words, and deemed her statement irrational.

As they pulled into the driveway Brennan began thinking about where Julie's room would be, and all the things she needed to buy to accommodate a teenage girl. She pulled Christine out of her car seat and walked towards the front door with her keys in her hand. Before she had the chance to turn the key, she heard a noise coming from the inside of the house. It sounded like pots and pans clanking.

Brennan froze, her mind going to the worst places. Thinking quickly, she jogged back to the car and put Christine in her car seat, put a warm blanket over her, locked the doors and cracked the windows. She knew no one was supposed to leave their child in a car, but this was a different situation, Christine was much safer in the car.

She took Booths emergency revolver out of the glove-box and walked to the side of the house.

Opening the side door, she slowly tip-toed inside and towards the kitchen where the noise had come from. As she got closer she heard the sound of breaking glass.

Taking her opportunity, she jumped out from behind the wall where she was hiding, gun pointed and yelled,

"DON'T MOVE!"...

...

**dun, dun, duuuuuun...**

**;) see you soon kiddos. party on**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone :) thanks for all the positive feedback! Reviews really do make me happy :D Also remember, if you have suggestions on where you would like this story to go please let me know. I'm open to all suggestions :) enjoy!**

A high-pitched shriek came from her intruders mouth followed by a gasp and a "Why the hell are you pointing a gun at me!?"

"Angela", Brennan said lowering the weapon, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. "I'm sorry, I thought someone had broken in, what are you doing here?"

"Well I _was _making you dinner, but I just dropped the salad bowl on the ground so we're going to be short one course" Angela answered bending down and beginning to pick up the mess she made. "I figured you and Booth have had a rough couple of days and I wanted to surprise you with a home cooked meal!" she beamed gesturing over to the stove where she was attempting to make pasta. "Hodgin's is the better cook, but I figured pasta is pretty easy right?"

"well, I really appreciate it, and pasta is relatively simple dish to prepare but right now instead of discussing this I am going to go retrieve Christine out of the car"

"Oh, my gosh yes go get her sweetie. Why is she in the car?"

"Well if you were an intruder than that was the safest place she could have been."

"oh, well that was smart. But while you are out there get rid of that gun would you? I hate guns"

"Sure Ange" As Brennan went to gent her now sleeping child, Angela began setting the table for dinner

"So where is Hodgin's?" Brennan questioned

"At home, baby sitting. I asked if he wanted to come but he wanted to do some 'father-son bonding'"

"Hodgin's is a very good father" Brennan commented, making Angela smile with pride and say "yea, he really is"

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Booth and I decided to become Julie's new foster parents" she said very nonchalantly

"What?! Are you serious Bren? That's incredible! When are you getting her?" Angela, giddy with excitement, stood up and hugged her friend

"Thank you Angela, and she is coming tonight, Booth is with her now"

"Brennan! what are you doing here then? screw dinner, we need to go shopping!"

"Wha- Angela do we need to go now?"

"Yes!" Angela demanded "you are about to house a teenager, you remember how high maintenance teenagers are"

"actually, I was a relatively low maintenance adolescent-" she began, but Angela stopped her.

"Tell me about it later sweetie, I'm calling Jack and telling him to watch the kids here so we can go" Angela was already sending the text, and within an hour they were strolling through the store. Brennan found herself distracted by the baby section

She smiled and picked up a newborn sized onesie, remembering when Christine was small enough to fit into them. She was only 11 months old now, but it really did feel like she was growing up too fast.

Angela noticed Temperance sweetly admiring the outfit and got curious.

"Getting baby fever again sweetie?" she joked. Brennan, as usual, didn't pick up her sarcasm and replied

"I'm not sure what that is but I can assure you that neither me nor my baby has a fever"

Angela laughed and shook her head. "No hun, it's an expression. It means are you interesting in having any more babies"

"Oh," Brennan said, taking a minute to consider the question. "well, I always assumed Booth and I would have maybe one more child, but with Julie coming it would be irrational to begin expanding our family now."

Angela accepted her answer, noticing that it seemed to be a touchy subject and tried to smoothly seg-way into a new conversation.

"speaking of Julie, we should go grab her some clothes, I got just about everything else."

Brennan looked inside the shopping cart and saw girls shampoo, conditioner, feminine products, hair elastics and other grooming accessories, and a boom box.

"Angela I have a radio of my own, and also a hair brush"

"I know sweetie, but she has spent her whole life being controlled, she is going to want some freedom to be an individual, you can understand that." she answered softly

Brennan looked up at her and nodded, opening her mouth to respond but pausing for a moment before quietly saying "I wish there had been someone like you looking out for me when I was in her situation" she smiled at her sincerely

Angela didn't know what to say, she was touched. She knew all about what had happened to Julie, but often forgot that her best friend went through almost the exact same circumstances. It broke her heart to think that her best friend never had someone, as warm and generous as Booth and Temperance were being to Julie, for her when she was going through all this. She pulled her into a warm embrace that Temperance accepted happily

"Sweetie, you and Booth are doing so much for this girl, she is so lucky to have you two." she whispered as they hugged.

They separated, realizing they were standing in the middle of a clothing store and were starting to attract some attention.

"Come on," Angela told her, linking her arm with hers. "lets go spoil this girl rotten"

Temperance didn't understand, but assumed it was another expression and simply nodded her head.

They spent the rest of the evening buying everything a teenage girl could want, and stopping momentarily at the grocery store to buy more food seeing as they had another mouth to feed, and headed home.

They arrived just in time to see Booth opening his passenger side door and Julie stepping out, looking in awe at the large house.

**I'm sorry, I know it's a little dry. I think I'm starting to get writers block. I don't want to take a break from writing though because I know it will never get finished if I do. But I also don't want to write shitty chapters... I think I am going to just watch old re-runs of bones until inspiration strikes. **

**Until next time kiddos, party on.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys:)**

Brennan hastily exited the car and practically ran over to Booth and Julie who had just stepped onto the porch. Booth smiled at her, realizing now just how excited she was to be doing this for her. Booth placed a hand on the small of her back and kissed her cheek as the three of them entered the house.

In all the excitement, Temperance forgot about Angela and the mountain of shopping bags stacked above her head as she was steadily trying to maneuver her way into the house

"Oh no, don't worry about me guys I got this" she commented sarcastically from behind the bags obscuring her face.

"Well, what do ya think Julie" Booth questioned, beaming from ear to ear

"this place is a dream" she murmured in response. Booth and Bones looked at each other with love in their eyes and smiles on their mouths. She was going to me happy here, and that's what really mattered.

They rest of the night consisted of introductions, personal tours, dinner, laughter, and everything Julie needed to feel warm and welcome. As the sky turned black Angela, Jack, and baby Michael Vincent said there good byes and headed home. Booth went to take a shower and Brennan went with Julie into her new room to help her unpack the little belongings she owned and the knew ones that were purchased for her today.

"Dr. Brennan?" Julie suddenly said as they were filling the dresser with folded laundry.

"Oh, you can call me Temperance. This isn't a professional environment" she responded warmly. "Is there something you needed?"

"Oh no nothing like that, you've already done so much for me. I just wanted to say...t-thanks, for thinking about me...when you found out _he _was fostering me." She refrained from saying his name, they both did. "And for letting me stay with you, I really couldn't feel luckier" she smiled bashfully.

"You don't have to thank me Julie. He is a bad, bad man and no one should ever have to succumb to the pain he inflicts on others. And it is my pleasure to have you stay here. Mine and Booths" pausing, she walked up to Julie and placed her left hand on the girls shoulder and her right hand on her cheek. "What happened to you, to us? It's despicable. It is a living reminder of the evils in the world, but the way I see it? The way that Booth has taught me to see it? Is we have two ways to respond to out trauma. We can either give up and let our pain engulf us, or we can fight and learn and show the world and those who hurt us that we are stronger than they are. Because we are survivors, and what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger."

Big, brown, round eyes stared into crystal blue ones. Tears brimming at the edge of both. Julie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Temperance's mid-section, and she responded by wrapping one arm around the girls shoulders and the other around her head, placing it against her heart. She squeezed her eyes shut tight trying to block the tears from escaping as her quin quivered.

From the doorway Booth leaned against the door frame in him pajamas, hair still wet from his shower, never feeling so much love for anyone in his whole life.

He slowly backed out, not wanting them to notice his presence during such a delicate moment, and headed to his bedroom. Just as he began to pull the comforter down the door opened and Temperance walked in. She gave him a small smile, not wanting him to notice the dried tears on her face. She walked to her dresser quickly and began changing into her night wear.

Just as she pulled on her sweat pants and took off her blouse, a pair of strong hands snaked their way from her back to her stomach wrapping themselves lovingly around her. Booth placed his head on her shoulder and she placed her head on his letting out a shaky sigh.

"I love you..." he began "...more than life itself."

Not wasting another moment, she turned to face him and her cupped her face in his hand and pulled her into a kiss. A kiss that made her forget where she was. A kiss that made her weak at the knees, and made her heart swell. She was breathless but she didn't care. She never wanted them to separate.

Feeling the exact same way, Booth bent lower and wrapped his arm under her knees and the other along her back scooping her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them closer together as he lay down on the bed, her still in his arms, never parting lips.

**until next time kiddos :) party on**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there :)**

They had fallen asleep in each others arms. One of Temperance's hands softly placed on his cheek, and one of Boots rested over her stomach. Their breathing was almost synchronized and the night was silent with the exception of chirping crickets.

Abruptly, the baby monitor on the night stand closest to Brennan began emitting a baby's cries, her baby's cries. She quickly shifted awake, smiling at the position she found herself in, and slid herself out of the bed and towards her daughters room. Just as she opened her bedroom door, she heard a different sound from the room across the hall. Julie's room. She moved closer to the door and placed her ear on it, straining to decipher the noise.

It didn't take her long to figure it out. They were soft whimpers and sobs and moans. The sound that could only come from someone reliving a past event. A living nightmare that followed her into her dreams, making even sleep to become a time of fear and restlessness. A sound Brennan herself had made many times in the past.

Torn between her crying baby and her foster child's nightmare, she walked back into her own bedroom to awake Booth.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook delicately. Nothing. She did it again more forcefully. Again, nothing. Finally she resorted to aggressively ripping off his blanket, sitting on top of him, her knees bent on each side of his hips, and placed her hands on his face. She bent down low and kissed his lips.

This always worked.

His eyes shot open, grinning boyishly and anticipating a repeat of earlier that night.

"Sorry, but this was the only effective way to wake you up. I need your help"

He looked a little disappointed, but got over it quickly

"What's wrong Bones?" concern in his voice.

"Well, the baby is crying, I assume she needs to be fed. And Julie is having quite a bad nightmare" He looked at her, realizing exactly what she meant.

"Well, seeing as you're the one with the boobs and Christine is hungry, why don't you feed the baby and I'll check on Julie?"

"That is a reasonable compromise." she dismounted and walked towards the nursery as Christine's cries became more desperate. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

Booth walked up to Julie's door and heard what Temperance had. Sympathy built inside him as he slowly creaked the door open to peek inside. She had kicked off her blankets and lay shivering on her side, clutching her pillow tightly as she cried and shook her head in the negative. She mumbled "no, no please, stop, I don't want this, I don't want this!"

Booth's heart fell into his stomach. Wanting to spare her memories but not startle her he walked up to the foot of the bed put his hands on the foot posts and leaned forward,

"Julie? Sweetheart it's Booth, wake up. Julie?" her mumbling began to subside but the tears didn't. It was working. He walked up to the side of her bed and knelt down to her level, placing his hand over hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You're ok Julie, You're ok. It's just a dream. You're ok honey. You're gonna be okay." It was like a mantra he repeated over and over until her eyelids began to slowly lift.

She saw him. But didn't see him. Her eyes still blurry from sleep she had to give herself a moment to realize who she was seeing. It was Booth, her protector.

"Are you ok?" he whispered

"yes" she lied, her tears beginning to dry on her face. "It happens a lot. I'll be fine" she explained

"It shouldn't have to ever happen" he told her giving her hand another squeeze. "I don't ever want you to feel that scared again"

She smiled. She wished it could be true, she didn't want it to happen any more than he did. "I can't make them stop. Every time I close my eyes I see him again. Sometimes I would forget what was a dream and what was real" her lip quivered.

"I'll tell you what," Booth started "I'm going to stay right over there" he pointed to the chair in the corner "and if you start having nightmares about him again, I'll wake you up and remind you that it was just a dream. He is never going to hurt you ever again"

She smiled again not knowing what to say. It had been a long time since anyone had cared so much about her.

He walked over to the chair, kicked his feet up on the foot rest and leaned back. "Go, to sleep. I'll be right here if you need me. Promise" he gave her a reassuring wink. She turned on her back and tried to let sleep take over her.

Brennan put Christine back in her crib, her little head was drooping to the side, already overcome with fatigue. She knew the feeling. She walked past Julie's room and saw Booth sleeping in the armchair. She knew what must have happened. Smiling with pride at her guardian angel boyfriend, she walked back into her daughters room and fell into the rocking chair. If Booth was going to watch over Julie, she might as well stay in here and wait for Christine to wake again in a few hours for another feeding.

* * *

The next morning Brennan walked into the lab with Julie. They hadn't enrolled her in the local school yet but were hoping to have her transcripts transferred by tomorrow. They walked into her office and put down their things

"You can stay in here today if you'd like, or I can ask Angela if she has any art supplies you could borrow" Julie nodded happily

"alright I'll be right back" she turned to walk away but remembered something. "Julie, things here at the lab can get relatively gruesome. We work with murder cases and victims bodies." She decided to be honest with the girl, knowing she had already been lied to enough in her life. "If at any point you feel uncomfortable let me know and we can leave. Most of the disturbing things are usually kept on the platform but just in case," she pointed to the office across the lab "that is Angela's office, I'm sure she would love to have you spend time with her today too"

She knew Angela wasn't a fan of the gory stuff either and tried to keep her office as up-beat and positive as possible. With pictures and colors on the walls, bouquets of flowers on her desk, fun music playing, things like that.

Julie nodded in understanding and Brennan left to go talk to her best friend.

Booth and Brennan were exhausted throughout the whole day. Both were kept busy all night with nightmares and hunger, and they each spent the day with dark circles under their eyes and things unrelated to work on their minds. The universal symbol of parenthood.

As Booth sat in his office, he received a phone call. On the other side of town, in the lab, Brennan received one as well. Both conversations bore news relating to Julie.

The phone call Temperance received was from Kelly, Julie's social worker. She confirmed that the girls academic transcripts had been transferred over to Colombia High School, where Julie would resume her freshman year, effective tomorrow. This was good news for Julie. She loved school, it has always been an escape. Although she now had no one to escape from she still found peace in a classroom full of other happy people.

The phone call Seeley received was from Jason Algori, David Marks' attorney. A court date had been set and Julie was required to give a testimony.

Booth knew this was coming, but he still felt worried when he thought about how he was going to tell Julie that she had to relive the worst experiences of her life. In open court. Facing the man who had caused them.

**Tell me what you think! Reviews make my day! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again :)**

The rest of the day went relatively smoothly. Brennan spent the majority of it on the platform consulting Cam and Hodgin's about artifact's recently discovered in Arlington National Cemetery, while Julie spent time with Angela. As soon as the artist mentioned having extensive amounts of clay Julie all but ran into her office where they began trying to sculpt each others heads. Occasionally Brennan would hear a burst of laughter from one of them and she would smile to herself, glad to see that Julie was enjoying her time here.

Jack noticed Temperance smile after an especially loud scream and giggle that came from Angela's office door.

"Hey...so how is Julie doing? I mean, is she adjusting well?" he was genuinely concerned but tread lightly on the subject, knowing how his boss preferred not to discuss personal matters at work.

"She is actually doing much better than I expected," Brennan began not at all bothered by the question. "She seems to be quite comfortable will the current arrangement, although I have to inform her later that she will be attending school tomorrow. I don't think she will be objected to it though. According to her academic records she is an excellent student" she said matter-of-factly.

"Wow that great Docter B," Hodgin's replied grinning. "I'm glad shes found a good home"

"Well, it isn't a permanent residence of course. Not legally anyway." she replied bluntly

"Oh... well you guys are keeping her aren't you?" Jack could feel the conversation getting sensitive and considered back pedaling. Meanwhile Cam had not said a word, she just watched the conversation intently pretending to be logging notes.

"Booth and I haven't discussed it yet, and ultimately it is up to Julie not us. If she doesn't want to stay I certainly won't make her." As much as she liked having Julie around, and cared for her deeply, she knew that the girl should make her own decisions. An ability she was neglected of foe far too long and had only caused her pain.

Jack nodded in understanding. Suddenly there was a ringing sound coming from Brennan's lab coat pocket. She snapped off her gloves and checked the caller I.D. before putting it to her ear,

"Hi, Booth" she said, keeping her eyes on the work in front of her "If you called to check up on Julie she is fine. She has been spending time with Angela and from the sound of it they are having a great time" she said just as she heard more laughter coming from their direction.

Cam and Jack heard Booth's muffled voice through the phone, but not enough to make out words. Temperance however, heard him clearly.

"That's great Bones but that's not why I called. I gotta talk to you about something."

Noting the seriousness in his voice she excused herself and walked off the platform and into her office. She sat down in her chair and turned it so as to not be facing the door, providing more privacy.

"What is it Booth? Did something happen with..." She didn't even need to finish for Seeley to know what she meant.

"No, he is still locked up. For good, Bones. But I did get a call from his lawyer. A court date has been set and they need Julie to testify. Apparently it's not an option either, I already tried." He added knowing she would ask.

"Oh, well I expect that will be extremely difficult for her Booth. But if it helps put him away I'm sure she will understand. Should I tell her today?"

"It's up to you Bones. If you think it would be better coming from you than you can tell her, if you aren't sure than we can tell her later tonight together."

"I'll consider it and let you know" she answered formally

"Alright sounds good. I gotta go Bones but I'll see you later alright? I love you"

"I love you too Booth" she smiled into the phone, and hung up.

She swiveled her chair around and stood up, but froze when she looked at the door.

Julie was standing there, hands and face covered in clay, a look of confusion and worry in her eyes. Angela stood behind her looking the same. They both had heard the conversation.

"Oh.." was all Temperance said. "That was Booth, he uh..." she paused, there was no way of avoiding it now. "Here come in, both of you. I think I have some disinfecting wipes in my desk somewhere." She began searching through her cabinets until she found the blue box of baby wipes she had purchased after the numerous time Christine had left some unidentifiable substance on her work clothes. When she turned around Angela and Julie had sat themselves on her couch and she heard Angela whisper to her, "I'm sure everything's ok" and give her a reassuring smile.

Temperance walked over to them and sat on the coffee table in front of them. She handed Angela two or three wipes before taking one for herself and using it to wipe the clay off of Julie's forehead.

"How did you two manage to get so much clay everywhere? I thought you were making bust's of each others heads?"

"Well we were, but then this little punk 'accidently' flicked a piece into my hair, which inadvertently started a clay war" Angela held her fingers up in air quotes and smiled at the girl, bumping shoulders with her playfully. Julie smiled up at her wearily, but was more concerned about the conversation she had over heard.

"Who was that on the phone?" she inquired quietly. Looking Brennan straight in the eye as she now attempted to get the clay off her right cheek"

"That was Booth... he called to tell me that a date had been set for David's court appearance." The room was silent.

"So...what does that mean? For me, at least." Julie asked, knowing there was more to the story.

"well, in order for him to be prosecuted you need to make a testimony, that means-"

"- I know what it means" Julie interrupted "I took a government class last year. I have to tell them what happened don't I?" She dropped her head looking defeated.

Both Angela and Brennan could hear the sadness in her voice, and Brennan wished she could give her a different answer.

"Yes, you do. I'm sorry sweetheart, but this will help us put him away for good." Temperance placed a hand under the girls chin and lifted it back up to eye level, "I promise you, he will get what he deserves." There was no falter in her words, and Julie believed her.

"Now, I would like to see the masterpieces you too made. I assume they will be quite something." She smiled and stood as Julie took her hand and all but dragged her back to Angela's office where they showed off the mounds of clay that actually had many striking similarities to their inspirations. Angela agreed to take home the bust Julie had made of her, and Julie took the one Angela had sculpted.

* * *

Back at the Hoover building, booth had his feet up on his desk and was talking animatedly on the phone with Parker about the soccer team he was on. A subtle knock on the door made him cut the conversation short.

"That's awesome buddy, but I gotta get back to work...yea...of course, I'll see you at your game on Saturday...ok Love ya, bye." he snapped his phone shut and put his feet back on the ground to see Kelly standing with another woman he did not recognize.

"Hello, can I help you two ladies?"

"Yes, my name is Linda Black," she walked forward and extended her hand and he shook it, "I worked for McKinley's adoption agency in West Virginia, I believe you already know Kelly here. She informed me that you are currently fostering Julie Terrozi?" She asked, hinting at verification.

"Yes, I am. My girlfriend an I" he responded.

"Well I came to let you know that we submitted Julie's form into our agency for adoption. From what I understand, the agency previously responsible for her was unsubstantial."

"You can say that again"

"She will be looked at by a number of perspective couples and from our past client experiences, we believe she could be adopted in no time"

His eyes widened, he hadn't thought about this. Some how this mind had formulated that Julie was theirs and that was that.

"uh..ok well, thank you for letting me know" she said quietly.

"You're welcome agent Booth, I'll be seeing you around." She and Kelly walked out

"Yea," Booth sat down and sighed, "see ya."

**reviews, reviews, reviews...**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey hey hey...**

****That night Booth came to the Jeffersonian to pick up his girls (Brennan, Christine, and now Julie) and headed home. As they drove, Julie sat in silence undoubtedly recalling the news she received today. Trying to lighten the mood Temperance mentioned that she could start school tomorrow,

"Really?!" Julie bursted, her head snapping up from the window it was leaning on

"Yes really, I was thinking we should go pick up some school supplies when we get home" she suggested, but realized something immediately "oh wait I was supposed to make Italian cookies for Christine's day care class. Tomorrow is multicultural day"

"Oh I can take her Bones" Booth started "well, only if you're ok with that, Julie?" he turned quickly to look at her

"No, I guess that's fine" she replied. She was (and probably would be for a long time) very cautious around men, but Booth was the reason she was safe now, and she trusted him

"Great that's settled" he said shooting a toothy smile her way. They arrived home and Christine and Brennan got out and Julie hopped into the front seat and headed to the store with Booth. Just before they pulled away he sent Brennan a quick text message,

**_We have to talk about something. Are we going to keep Julie?_**

Just as they drove away he got a response

**_I've thought about it too. I think it should ultimately be up to her. We'll talk about it when we get home._**

He decided to leave it at that.

Brennan walked inside holding her yawning baby and set her down in her high-chair while she cooked. The baby watched her with fascination as she gracefully cracked eggs, poured flour, milk, and butter into a bowl almost mechanically. She knew exactly what she was doing. A sweet grin spread across Christine's lips as she smelled the chocolate her mother had melted over the stove, mixing it every few second by twisting her wrist and lifting it just enough to mix all the contents. Brennan stole a glance at her daughter and couldn't help but mirror the smile she saw,

"You are very much like your father, Christine. You seem to be able to project your emotions to me. Me seeing you happy, makes me happy."

The baby responded with a giggle and Temperance couldn't resist the urge to walk straight up to her, kiss her firmly on her chubby cheeks, and tickle her belly until she was shrieking with laughter. The most glorious sound Brennan had ever heard, and it filled the house entirely like the way an orchestra fills a concert hall.

Temperance finished the last of the mixing, rolled the dough into cookie sized pieces, and threw them in the oven. Deciding she would much rather spend this time with her daughter, and the cookies had 40 minutes to cook.

She lifted her baby out of her seat and she automatically wrapped her arms around her neck and put her head on her shoulder. Brennan loved spending time with Booth and Julie, but there was nothing quite like alone time with her baby. They shared a bond that could not even be put into words. They understood everything about each other. Why she stood a certain way, the way she crinkled her nose when she slept...every little thing the other did was and accepted and understood without reason. Brennan found so much peace in a relationship like that. And so did Christine.

Temperance slowly walked to the living room, swaying with each step so as to rock her daughter into sleepiness. As usual, it worked. And by the time she got to her bedroom, the sound of Christine's breathing let her know that she was dreaming. But when she tried to put her in her crib the baby clung tighter to her neck and gave a disapproving groan. She had seen this happen before, but with Booth. Thinking quickly, she remembered what he always did to make her fall asleep completely and decided to try the same thing.

She walked back downstairs and lay on the couch while the baby lay on her chest, rising and falling slightly as her mother breathed. Brennan then picked up the correct remote, turned on the surround sound radio (that Booth had insisted was a necessity) and hit "CD". Immediately a playlist that Booth had devised himself began to play. He had read somewhere while Temperance was pregnant that classical music stimulated children. So he made a CD to play against her stomach every night. But made her swear never to tell anyone, insisting that it made him look "less manly". Obviously the next day she told Angela who thought it was the sweetest thing in the world, who told Hodgin's, who told everyone else, and Booth still hadn't heard the end of it.

Bach's cello suite prelude no. 1 began to play and Brennan herself was soon drifting to sleep.

* * *

Booth and Julie walked through the isles of school materials in silence.

"If ya see something you like, just throw it in the cart" he told her

She looked up at him, "anything?" she asked. Not accustom to such freedom

"Absolutely anything" he winked at her

She smiled and looked at a notebook and took it off the shelf, lifting it so he could see the logo on the cover, "this?" she asked

"I have a new respect for you kid, I didn't know you liked the Ramones?!"

She laughed lightly, "They were my brothers favorite, he used to play them all the time in the car. But then my dad would switch it to Johnny Cash and they would argue for the whole rest of the car ride" she smiled to herself as she recalled the memory. "They both always told me that you could tell a lot about a person by what they listened to"

"Well they were smart guys" Booth responded "So if I told you I liked Foreigner what would you say?" He gave her a dazzling grin

"Hmm.. well I would guess you were..." she thought about it for a minute. "Classic. Appreciative of the old days. The kind of person who likes black and white movies and baseball games"

"Woah. That's impressive." He replied

They picked up a few more notebooks, some folders, pens and pencils, and a back pack.

For the whole ride home they continued the game they started in the store.

"Elvis Presley" he'd say

"Smooth talker, a little bit cocky, and a good dancer" she'd respond

He laughed loudly, "Ok, ok, you're turn

"Steve Miller band"

"Loves to have fun, adventurous, appreciates a good joke"

they played until they pulled up to the house. Each had 4 shopping bags in there hand as they walked in and saw Temperance sleeping on the couch with a little bit of drool on her chin, Christine on top of her dead to the world, Fantasia in A minor playing on the radio, and burnt cookies on the stove.

**Opinions?**

**Party on.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry I had a bit of a dead day a little while ago. I literally did nothing all day, I never even go tout of bed. So anyways here we go.**

****That night, after Booth and Julie got a good laugh at Brennan practically knocked out on the couch with Christine, the girls got into bed and Booth and Brennan followed suit. They stood on either side of their king size bed and pulled the comforter down simultaneously. As they climbed in Booth said,

"So, are we gonna talk about this?"

"I assume you mean potentially adopting Julie?"

"Yes, Bones that's what I mean"

"Well like I said, I think it should be her decision. I don't mind at all if she stays, but I want it to be because _she _wants to stay. Does that make sense?" she inquired

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, "Yea Bones, I know what you mean. But today I got a visit from a lady at McKinley's adoption agency, in West Virginia."

Brennan's head snapped up, he now had her full attention. "What did they want?" she asked

"Well, they wanted to let me know that they were going to be Julie's new agency because the last one was a joke" he scoffed "and they said that from what they've seen with their clients Julie could be adopted in no time."

Brennan didn't say anything. She was sad, and disappointed, but she didn't want to show it. She didn't have a right to be. This was good, Julie deserved a good home, with good parents who could provide her with everything she would ever need. Including their undying attention. Both she and Booth worked constantly. They couldn't give her everything a stay-at-home parent could.

She simply nodded and snuggled deeper into the bed and closer to him. He seemed to read her emotions because he reciprocated. Wrapping an arm around her and kissing her forehead, they both dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

Outside of the room, with her ear pressed to the door, stood Julie.

* * *

The next morning, Temperance came into Julie's room. Booth had to leave early for work and she had agreed to take Julie to school. The girl was silently putting her new books in her new backpack when Brennan walked in.

"Almost ready?" she asked

"Yea, just about" Julie responded, her voice quiet.

Brennan may not be good at registering emotions, but she picked up on this.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, looking her right in the eyes.

She waited a moment before answering "I heard you and Booth talking last night, about my adoption potential"

"Oh" Brennan wasn't quite sure how to approach this. "Well, how do you feel about it? I meant what I said, you know? I want you to decide weather you stay here or not. Booth and I won't mind either way.

Julie didn't say anything. She had given this a lot of thought. In fact she stayed up almost all night thinking about it, and she was pretty sure she had made up her mind.

"Can I have the rest of the day to think about it?" she asked as she slung her backpack over one shoulder. Even thought she didn't need time to make her decision, she did need time to figure out how she was going to tell them.

"Yes! of course Julie, take as much time as you need." Temperance said sincerely.

Julie smiled at her, and decided to change the subject, "so how far is my new school?"

"Not far at all actually, it's almost exactly right between here and my lab, when I timed it there was only a 4/6 mile difference"

Julie nodded in understanding, she liked how exact and literal Temperance could be at times, it was refreshing.

"Well if you're ready, we should get going" Brennan said. She walked into the kitchen, picked up Christine, loaded up the car, and they we're on their way.

**So this is pretty short, but I know exactly how this story is going to end now. I know many of you had you're guesses and suspicions, but don't rely on them too much. You never know what I'm gonna come up with ;)**

**untill next time kiddos**

**party on. **


	16. Chapter 16

Booth spent his work day worrying about Julie at school, Brennan on the other hand had complete confidence in Julie's social and academic abilities. She knew she would flourish in school.

At about noon Booth showed up at the Jeffersonian to bring Angela some old tapes of a suspect to use for facial recognition. After dropping them off he peeked inside Temperance's office. She was sitting at her desk pouring over files. He couldn't help noticing how beautiful, and rare she was. Like a Somalian tiger. Her back perfectly erect in her chair, eyes slightly squinted in deep concentration. Soft brown tresses of hair falling delicately around her face.

He didn't make his presence known for a few minutes, wanting to enjoy the view. But eventually lost his self control. He walked up to her desk, pulled her chair out from it and sat right on top of the files she was looking at. Then pulled her chair back into the desk and her midsection slid between his slightly opened legs, where he leaned down captured her in a kiss.

she moaned a little into him and said without parting lips, "you're in a very good mood today"

He slowly pulled apart, his hands cupping her face. Her eyes were still closed. "You put me in a good mood Bones. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

She smiled bashfully "Yes, you have. But I find I still like hearing it even though it's redundant"

He just smiled bigger and kissed her again, putting his hands on her neck and shoulders

"Wow Bones, you must be really stressed. I can feel the knots in your back from here."

"I have been a bit more busy than usual lately" she responded

"Here I'll rub them out for ya" he told her, and pulled her over to her couch where she sat cross-legged and he sat behind her. Slowly and tenderly massaging out the tightened muscles in her back.

"Oh, I talked to Julie this morning before I took her to school. Apparently she heard our conversation last night about her adoption status." Temperance said, nonchalantly as Booth dropped his hands quickly

"She what? Oh man, was she upset?" Booth asked, resuming the positions of his hands between her shoulder blades.

"No. On the contrary she was very understanding. She asked for the rest of the day to make a decision. I told her she could have as much time as she needed, but she seemed pretty adamant on today. God, Booth you're hands are incredible" She told him, falling back farther into him.

He gave a malicious grin that she couldn't see because she had her back to him. "Well I'm glad she has a good head on her shoulders, she'll make a decision that's right for her I know she will.

At that moment Angela walked in, "Aww, you guys are adorable. I should get Hodgin's to give me massages at work" she chuckled.

"Booth was just helping me de-stress" Brennan said honestly

"Sure sweetie. Anyway I got the tapes for you Booth, and Wendell wanted me to give you this" She handed a piece of paper over to Brennan.

"Oh, these are the toxicology reports on our victim" she stated

"Alright I should probably get these back to the Hoover building" Booth said standing up, but his phone went off in his pocket.

caller I.D. said "Kelly Williams"

"Oh wait hold on a minute Bones" he said, stopping her as she was walking out of the office, "It's Kelly, this is about Julie."

She waled back inside and sat next to him as he answered professionally, "Special Agent Seeley Booth..."

"Uh-huh...yes... oh...really? Um, okay...yea...yea I'll tell her. Thanks. He hung up

"That was quick" Brennan noted

"Yea, she wanted to tell me...they found a family who is interested in adopting Julie...

**Reviews please :)**


	17. Chapter 17

The car ride home was a loud one. Booth and Brennan went together with Christine to pick up Julie from school, and from the moment she got in the car she hadn't stopped talking about her day.

"Well I have french 1st period, my teacher is kind of crazy. She makes us sing songs in french and the louder you are the better grade you get on the next test. I don't like singing so I wasn't that loud. Then I had English and we had to write a paper on this book the class read. The teacher said I could skip it since I was new but it turned out that I already read it last year for fun! She said I was a super good writer. Then I had Biology and my teacher ate a bug right in front of us!..."

She rambled on and on but Booth and Brennan didn't mind. It was great seeing her so happy and so engaged in something she loved. She was naturally a very shy girl, so this was an exciting side of her. They looked at each other and smiled, both thinking the same thing. Booth reached for her hand to hold and kissed the back of it as they continued to hear about Julie's day.

Even Christine was enjoying the enthusiasm bursting from the teenager next to her, giving loud giggles whenever Julie laughed about some funny event of her day.

When they got home Julie went straight into the kitchen and pulled out her homework.

Temperance and Seeley walked over to her silently. They had agreed to tell her everything today, and let her decide. And now was as good a time as any.

"Julie?" Temperance said, "can we talk to you about something? It's rather important". She sat down on the bar stool next to Julie and handed her Christine. Julie had fallen in love with the baby the moment she laid eyes on her, and so had Christine. Julie had taken to feeding her applesauce in the morning, finding great amusement in the face Christine made when taking big bites.

As she happily accepted the baby in her arms Booth walked over to join them. Christine began playing with the ends of Julie's hair

"Yea sure." she finally responded "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart, we just thought we should keep you up-to-date on everything that is going on. Now I know Temperance told you that you can choose where you'd like to go, and we still stand on that. But the situation has changed a bit". Booth told her

She looked at him for a moment trying to wonder what could have changed, and slowly began bouncing her leg to sooth the baby.

"What's changed?"

"Well, your file has been transferred to a new agency in West Virginia" Brennan started

"I figured that would happen" Julie mentioned. Being put into a new agency was standard protocol for kids in her situation

"And we got a call earlier from your social worker. Apparently there is already a couple that is interested in you. They want to meet you."

"Already?!" Julie was surprised, she knew better than anyone that the adoption process was a slow one

"Yes, apparently they are accustom to older children being adopted." Said Temperance. "The decision is still yours though, we can call Kelly and tell her that you want to meet this couple, or we can file for permanent adoption"

Julie was touched that they were willing to take her in permanently, and she loved their family, but her mind was made up...

"Do you know what you want to do, or do you need more time?" Booth asked

"I- I think I've made up my mind..." she answered quietly

Brennan and Booth exchanged looks of anticipation. "So what do you want to do?" She asked her.

"...I think I want to meet with this couple..."

**So I think the next chapter might be the last one kiddos. Reviews? Opinions? Hit me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, so this chapter is placed three months after the last one. I know, time gaps are a bitch. But there will be flash-backs. Those will be in italics... oh and just to clarify the personal thoughts are in 'single quotes' enjoy ;)**

They stood outside the busy courtroom, each lost in their own thoughts.

Brennan was sitting on the bench just outside the courtroom with Julie sitting next to her, Booth pacing in front of her, and a sleepy Christine on her hip. 'She hasn't gotten her nap today, that's probably why she's so tired' Brennan thought to herself, 'oh well, she'll sleep better tonight then. Especially since Julie's nightmares subsided. Oh...wait. She isn't coming home with us after this. It seems that I've gotten very used to her. I'm really going to miss her. But this is good for her, she made her decision rationally and I respect that'

_They sat on the couch, speechless. Julie wants to meet with the other couple. She doesn't want to stay with them. They were having trouble wrapping their heads around it even though they had left the decision in her hands, knowing it was a 50/50 shot._

_"You...you want to meet the other couple?" Brennan finally said_

_"Yes..." Julie was looking at the ground. She couldn't bear seeing the sadness in their eyes. "But it's not because I don't like you guys. I do! I love you all so much. And I will never forget what you did for me. But...I feel like... if I'm ever going to move past this, then I need to get away-"_

_"We could always move" Booth uninterrupted, "if this is too close to David's house or something we can try to find somewhere else." He was actually willing to up-root his family's dream house for this girl. And he had no regrets._

_"No, I could never ask that" Julie answered "And I wouldn't want you guys to. This is your home, Christine's home. You are all happy here and moving wouldn't make any one happy. What I meant by getting away was... I... I don't know how to say it exactly-"_

_"Just tell us exactly what you're thinking, we won't hold anything against you I promise" Brennan said, placing a hand on the girls knee._

_"...Ok...I'll always think of you guys as my rescuers. The people who saved me from the worst things I've ever had to endure. You have seen me at my lowest, and I know that if I always stay then I will always remember you taking me from him. I will always connect you to him. I really wish I didn't, but I do. Especially since you went through the exact same thing" she looked at Temperance, who now had tears in her eyes. "You are the kindest, most loving, and self-less people I have ever met, and you will forever be my saviors, but I need a fresh start. Somewhere I can be myself without my past always trudging along with me. And I know I'll never be able to change what has happened, but I don't want to have to think about it every day either. Does that make sense?" _

_Booth and Brennan were silent for a minute. Then Booth stood up and walked over to her. He kneeled right in front of her and took her hands in his,_

_"You are a very smart girl Julie, and if you think that this is right for you, then so do we" he turned to Bones for confirmation, she nodded and smiled as one tear escaped... _

Brennan reached out next to her and placed a hand on Julie's back. Rubbing soothing circles in it she leaned into the girls ear,

"You'll do great today, don't be nervous." She gave her a motherly smile and Julie gave a weak one back.

Julie sat adjacent to her foster mother. 'The best foster mother I've ever had' she thought 'but the Cornell's are great, they really care about me and love me and will make incredible parents' She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. 'Remember what Booth said, just be calm and answer all of their questions...'

_"How did you come to meet Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan?" Booth said in a snobby imitation of a defense attorny_

_"They came to my house to get me, Temperance tapped on my window and-"_

_"Wrong!" Booth yelled, chucking a jelly bean at her head playfully. She laughed loudly, "What? How is that wrong? That's what happened!" She retorted._

_"Yea, that's what happened, but remember what I said about specifics?"_

_"Don't give any unless the lawyer directly asks for a specific account" She recited, having heard it a hundred times since her and Booth began practicing for the day she would give her testimony._

_"Atta girl!" he said cheerfully "ready?" She nodded and backed up a few steps, opened her mouth and tilted her head back. He lightly tossed a jelly bean in the air and across the desk towards her, where she caught it perfectly in her mouth and punched the air with both fists in triumph._

_"Nice kid! you're getting good at this" he told her as he popped a few in his mouth for himself._

Booth stopped pacing for a moment and moved towards Julie, placing his hands on her shoulders, "She's right kid, you're gonna do great" He gave her a wink and before he could say anything else, the Bailiff stepped out of the courtroom

"Julie Terrozi?!" he bellowed

"That's me" she said quietly "can I have five minutes?"

"Three" he told her rudely and walked back inside

She stood up quickly and looked and Booth and Brennan who had also stood, ready to walk in there with her.

"Would you guys be mad if I asked you to stay out here?" she said

"Wha- how come?" Brennan stammered

"Well, I'm gonna have to go in there and tell them about everything...he ever did to me. I don't want you guys thinking differently of me if your hear everything I'm going to say. I know you guys already know everything, but me admitting it will be different"

"Oh, honey we would never think any different of you. But if you are more comfortable with us staying out here, then we will" Brennan answered. Booth nodded vehemently in agreement.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" She gave them each a hug and kissed Christine on the head.

She walked towards the courtroom doors without looking back

"She is a very strong girl" Temperance said to Booth as they watched her go, "I must say I am extremely proud of her"

Booth kissed her lightly on the cheek and took her hand, "Me too, Bones".

About a 45 minutes had passed and all they had heard from the courtroom were mumbled voices and a few gasps and sniffles, undoubtedly from the jurors as they heard her testimony.

From a distance they could hear a faint clicking of high heels on the marble floors of the courthouse. The crowded hallway was now a desolate wasteland. Booth, Brennan, and Christine were the only people left as far as they could see.

All three of them looked up and saw a tall blonde woman in her early thirties walking with a man who had salt and pepper hair and looked to be in his forties. They were an attractive couple.

They were the Cornell's.

Julie's new parents.

They smiled brightly as they walked up to Brennan and Booth,

"Has she already gone in?" Asked Andrew Cornell

"Yea, almost an hour ago" Booth answered looking at his watch

"When do you think she'll be done?" Jacqueline Cornell inquired

"I'm guessing any minute now" responded Brennan, still holding Christine and swaying slightly, without realizing it.

That all stood in awkward silence for a moment. Then Booth asked the question that had been on both he and Bones' mind

"So you guys taking her home right after the verdict is out? right?"

"Yes, we just finished preparing her room yesterday" responded Jacqueline as she linked her arm with her husbands

Silence again until,

"Well, when you guys get her home will you give her this for me? Don't let her see it until she's home though"

He handed Andrew a gift wrapped box with a purple bow on top

"Yea sure man" Andrew said as he lifted the box "I'm going to go put this in the car really quick, be right back Jackie"

As he left Booth began pacing again and the women sat on the bench,

"How old is she?" Jackie asked pointing to the toddler

"Almost a year" Temperance answered.

"She's beautiful"

"I know"

Booth, who had overheard this, just laughed lightly and shook his head.

* * *

An hour and a half later they all stood in the court room. Booth, Brennan and Christine stood to the left of Julie, While Andrew and Jacqueline stood on her right. Her old parents and her knew ones. Both here to support her.

"On the charge of rape in the first degree, the jury find the defendant... Guilty!"

Cheers from everyone erupted through the room. Booth picked Julie up and spun her around. And Temperance hugged her tightly and placed a kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear, "You did it Julie, for both of us. Thank you"

The Jury found David Marks guilty of a number of other crimes too, but nobody could hear the judge declare them.

They all stood outside on the court house steps, an awkward silence falling over them. The first to break it this time was Andrew

"So, we should probably get going now. Don't want to hit traffic." He knew this moment would be difficult for everyone, but mostly Julie.

The girl turned to Booth who was now holding Christine, "Thank you...for protecting me. You are the first kind man I've ever known, and I will never forget you"

She gave him a tight hug and before she pulled away she whispered to the sleeping baby,

"Be good for them, I'll always be here if you need me. Don't forget me." She then turned to Temperance

"I will never be able to say thank you enough times, and there will never be anything I can do to make up for what you did for me. You stuck your neck out for me when you didn't even know me-" Brennan pulled the girl into a tight hug before she could finish. She always hated good byes.

While they embraced Julie said to her, "You saved my life."

They pulled apart and Julie walked towards her new parents. Her father put a hand on her shoulder and her mother kissed her head. Julie turned around one last time,

"I love you guys. I'll come back and visit, promise" and with that the new family left, Seeley, Temperance, and Christine drove home in silence.

When Julie arrived at her new home, her mother gave her a tour that ended in her new bedroom.

"What do you think? I hope you like lavender, I almost chose pick but I thought it might be to girly. We can change it if you want-"

"It's perfect" Julie said sincerely. The room was beautiful and she couldn't believe it was all for her.

As she was admiring the white and purple matching bed sheets, Andrew walked in with a gift in his hands.

"Oh, you guys didn't need to get me a present. You gave me a home, and that's more than I could ever ask for" Julie said

"Oh no sweetie this isn't from us" Jackie told her

"Booth actually told us to give this to you when we got you home" Andrew said as he placed the box on the nightstand.

Julie wasted no time and immediately began ripping off the paper. But when she saw the contents of the box she paused for a moment, and her big chocolate brown eyes began to water.

She was looking at a vintage turn table with a vinyl Johnny Cash 45' of "I Walk the Line" already in it, and a Ramones album next to it. A post-it note was stuck to with a four letter message scribbled on it.

"We love you Julie"

She smiled to herself as tears of happiness began to fall. They really had loved her as much as she loved them.

She placed the needle of the turn table on the edge of the record as it began to play...

"_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine..."_

**THE END.**

**Ta-da! what'd you think? I really felt like throwing the Johnny Cash thing back in there for some closure, also I love him with all my heart. I will be posting one more chapter as an epilogue. **

**Thanks for sticking around kiddo's :) keep an eye out for some new stories I've already begun brainstorming :p**

**Party on **


	19. Chapter 19: EPILOGUE

A few months after Julie left, Christine turned one.

Julie mailed a gift and a card saying she wanted to visit soon.

She finally came to visit around the start of her sophomore year, she had become very interested in science and the human body.

After her first visit she continued to send them letters and photos, and they responded every time with letters and photos of their own

On Christine's first day of Kindergarten Julie made a surprise visit. She was waiting on the front steps of the house as the trio walked up. Christine of course was the first to see her and shrieked "Julie!" and squirmed out of her mothers arms and sprinted to the girl as fast as her legs could carry her. "I missed you sissy" she told her as they embraced. Booth and Brennan always told Christine that Julie was her sister, blood didn't matter to them. Julie was the best sister they could ever have asked for their daughter.

They didn't see each other again until Julie's high school graduation. She was valedictorian, and was going to Colombia University on a full-ride academic scholarship. She wanted to be an anthropologist. As she gave her speech, the first people she thanked were of course her loving parents, Jackie and Andrew, who sat in the front row of the crowd with nothing pride for their amazing daughter. She them thanked her saviors, Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth, because with out them, "I would probably not be alive, let alone giving this speech".

A lot had changed since Julie left Booth and Brennan, but one thing never changed. From her very first day in her new home, she played her Johnny Cash and Ramones album every night before bed.

She would continue this ritual until she was married with children. At which point her kids would inherit the tradition.

**:')**


End file.
